


One Omega.

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Lexas Dick, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Paunu, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abby, Kane, and Clarke go to talk with the leader of the grounders. Things happen. A/B/O smut.





	One Omega.

Lexa blinks, her dark green eyes taking in her surroundings as she sits perched upon her throne. She can hear them coming, can smell them coming. There are three of them, an alpha, a beta, and even an omega. 

She bites down on the inside of her cheek, feeling her body respond to the scent of an omega. They are rare nowadays, the omega’s scent will most likely send most of the young alpha’s into a rut, including herself.

“Double the amount of beta’s,” she orders with a wave of her hand.

“Sha, Heda,” Indra bows, heading out of the back flap of the tent as the small group arrives at the front.

They stop for a moment, Lexa can hear the argument taking place. One in the group is refusing to be searched for weapons.

“Clarke, just let them-”

“You aren’t going to put your hands on me. I don’t have a weapon. Don’t touch me,” the girl growls at the tall man guarding the tent.

“Let them pass,” Lexa orders from inside the tent, leaning back slightly in her throne.

The first to enter is, unsurprisingly, the alpha. Her scent is strong and arrogant, obviously usually the top alpha. However, she is small. Shorter than Lexa and skinny, not sickly, but lacking tone of a warrior. 

The next to enter is the beta. His scent is bland, as most beta’s are, however there is an undertone of another laced in his scent. Lexa is sure that under the collar is a mating mark, however her eyes stray as the last of the trio walk in.

Lexa is hit in the face with her scent. She smells wonderful, and Lexa’s gums itch to claim her. She bites down on the insides of her cheek, focusing on the taste of her own blood as she takes in the girl further. 

Her hair is golden, as if spun from treads of the sun itself. Her eyes are clear as the sky, or the ocean that Lexa can see from the top of her tower in Polis. A red flush blooms across her features and Lexa knows. This omega is going into heat, soon.

“Call every beta there is and get them here now,” Lexa growls, standing up from her throne.

“I take it you’re the one in charge?” the alpha questions, looking at the young girl in front of her.

“I am Heda. The commander of the coalition, leader of the twelve clans,” Lexa states, however her eyes only connect with blue. 

“I’m here to negotiate a peace-”

Lexa’s head snaps to the alpha, “what is your name? And what do you have to offer?” she questions, turning on her heel and walking back to her throne.

“Abby. Abigail Griffin. I’m the challenger of the Ark.”

“You are of the leader of the Skaikru?” Lexa questions, sitting down.

“Yes,” Abby nods, “I-”

“Why have you brought an omega in heat to my camp?”

Abby’s eyes widen, “I-I,”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not right here,” Clarke growls, stepping towards the seated woman, causing the guard in the corner of the room to move quicker than Clarke realized one could. 

“Stop,” Lexa orders, slightly too late as Clarke’s body drops to the ground, her feet having been kicked out from under her by the guard.

Lexa stands, offering a hand to the fallen woman, “my apologies, we act quick and ask questions later,” she says.

Clarke takes the offered hand. Both of them shudder at the skin on skin contact as Clarke gains her footing. 

The sharp press of a knife to her throat stops Lexa short, the blonde holding the back of her neck, keeping her from stepping away. Lexa’s hand stops the guard from acting again as she looks into blue eyes.

“So what’s the plan, skai girl? Murder me, then what? Right now, the only thing stopping every alpha within the next four villages from coming to get you is me, and my warriors,” Lexa states.

A growl cuts through the tent, then the sounds of swords, a battle taking place outside the tent.

“Do you think they will be able to protect you?” Lexa presses further, stepping even closer to the blonde, the knife slightly digging into her skin, a small cut appearing before the blonde brings it closer to herself, watching black ooze from the cut. 

“Clarke,” Abby says, looking towards the entrance, the sounds becoming louder. 

“What do you want?” Clarke questions, looking into the deep green eyes, surrounded by black.

“What do you have to offer? Tell me why I shouldn’t let my people have their way with all of you. What do your people have to offer my people?” Lexa questions.

“We have medicine. We can offer knowledge on advance healing. Surgery. Electricity. We could grow stronger together, Heda,” the beta answers.

“We have healers,” Lexa states, not even glancing at the man.

“What do you need? What do you want?” Abby questions.

“You need omega’s,” Clarke whispers.

Lexa bares her teeth, “we need nothing.”

“I only seen two, out of how many of you? An omega in heat shouldn’t cause, what did you say, four villages, to come? We lived in close quarters all together without problem. You need omega’s.”

Lexa says nothing, looking at the blonde.

“We have omega’s.”

“We do not trade people, regardless of class,” Lexa states, something she outlawed when she became heda.

“Yet you tell me to fear for my safety?” Clarke questions, letting go of the other girl.

“Not every alpha is as in control as others,” Lexa states, stepping back from the blonde and biting her cheek once more.

“Heda,” Indra bows as she enters into the tent, a bleeding cut across her cheek, “I suggest we move the omega. More are coming. We are not prepared.”

“Sha. Thank you Indra,” Lexa states, “come, we must go.”

“But we-”

“Not you, just the omega,” Lexa orders.

“Now wait just a minute, I’m not letting my daughter-”

“Come,” Lexa orders, grabbing Clarke’s wrist, ignoring the other alpha. 

The ripping of fabric sends fear straight down Clarke’s core as she hears another alpha roar, having gotten into the tent. 

“Run!” Abby yells.

Lexa pulls Clarke along, running through the forest. Clarke’s breathing gets heavier and her mind is fogging up with thoughts that aren’t hers. The heat inside her is getting unbearable, her thighs feel raw from the wetness. If she didn’t know better she’d be scared she peed herself. 

All it would take is one alpha. Just a single knot and she’d be fine. Maybe a few of them could take turns and-

Her boot snags on a tree root and she goes tumbling. Her hands reaching out to break her fall, cutting her hands open.

“Come on girl,” Lexa orders, trying to pick her up, but a growl stops her cold. 

Green eyes find the man barreling towards them, and she steps over the grounded girl, placing herself between them. She bares her teeth and lets out a growl from deep within her, causing the man to slow down. 

The growl also elicits a response from Clarke, who lets out a loud whimper and rolls onto her back, looking up at the woman standing between her and the man. The back of Clarke’s mind tells her to be scared, but she also doesn’t care. Hopefully whoever wins will stop the burning that’s inside her.

“Stand down, Quint,” Lexa growls at the man.

He growls, but doesn’t move.

Clarke wimpers again at the sound, her hand moving.

“Stop,” Lexa orders, releasing a wave of pheromones, sending Quint to his knees and Clarke to throw her head back, showing off the pulsing swollen gland under her throat.

Quint growls again, the sight of an omega surrendering becoming too much as he reaches for the blonde. 

His hands never reach her, Lexa’s knife pinning him to the ground.

“Come on skai girl,” Lexa orders, pulling Clarke up.

Clarke’s legs give out under her, not able to support her own weight in the slightest. 

A roar sounds through the forest, shaking the leaves on the tree’s and sending a wave of fear through Lexa.

“Pauna,” Lexa whispers, grabbing the blonde and throwing her over her shoulder and running.

“No,” Clarke wimpers, struggling.

“Shh,” Lexa whispers, releasing a calming scent and putting her hand under Clarke’s shirt, touching her small of her back, instantly calming the blonde as she runs through the forest as quick as she can.

“Where…” Clarke pants, trying to think.

“Here,” Lexa says, setting Clarke on the ground next to a metal cog sticking out of the ground.

Lexa goes to work, quickly turning the cog, pulling it open, revealing a ladder down to darkness.

“Come on girl,” Lexa orders, pushing the limp blonde towards the opening, “I need you to climb girl.”

Clarke tries, but her body won’t listen to her, losing her grip on the ladder and letting out a yelp as she falls.

Lexa growls as she grabs Clarke’s shirt, barely saving her from the fall.

“I can’t close it if I have to hand on to you girl. Hang on to the ladder,” Lexa growls, frustrated at the blonde.

Clarke does as she’s told, wrapping her arms around the ladder, not trusting her body as another roar rocks the earth. Lexa pulls the trap door closed, the hair on the back of her neck standing up as she catches a glimpse of something furry and black coming towards them. 

A pounding from above the metal door causes Lexa to lose her hold, falling off of the ladder and down to the ground below her, thankfully not taking Clarke with her. Clarke lets out a whimper, closing her eyes tight and hoping everything will be alright.

“Jok,” Lexa mumbles from her spot on the ground, landing on her shoulder, “Jok... laksen,” she mumbles to herself, standing up.

Green eyes scan the surroundings, the pitch black making it near impossible to see anything. It’s been a long time since she’s been inside one of these bunkers, but she remembers the  _ tek  _ that makes light should be at the base of the ladder. She ignores the roars of the animal above as she find the small cylinder, pushing the button to create a small ring of light. 

“Come down skai girl. Paunu cannot get in,” Lexa says.

Clarke doesn’t move, doesn’t trust her body or herself to move.

“Here,” Lexa mumbles, attempting to raise her arms up to help, but a whimper escapes her as pain sears through the shoulder she landed on.

The sound and the sudden burst of scent laced with pain shocks Clarke out of her head. She gently starts moving, and Lexa raises her unhurt arm up to help, gently grabbing her waist incase she slips and falls. 

Clarke finally makes it to the bottom and turns, looking at the brunette. 

The warpaint is smudged, running down Lexa’s face. The black almost blending in with the darkness of the bunker. The glow of the flashlight making Lexa look even more powerful. She smells like the Earth itself, wet dirt and trees at the same time. Clarke’s eyes drift lower, her lips are plump and ready to be kissed.

“Woah,” Lexa says, staking a step back and holding Clarke away from her.

Clarke can’t help her whimper at being denied.

“Girl, I know you aren’t thinking clearly. You should go lay down, I’ll wait for Paunu to-”

“Heda,” Clarke breathes, stepping close once again, her nose going to Lexa’s scent gland.

“Girl,” Lexa growls, stepping back again.

“Clarke. My name is Clarke,” she whispers.

“Clarke. We should talk,” Lexa whispers back, biting the inside of her cheek again.

“I don’t want to talk.”

“I’m not going to take advantage of you, Clarke. We-” Lexa chokes on her words as Clarke cups her hardness through her pants.

“Let me take advantage of you, Heda,” Clarke growls, her mouth covering Lexa’s scent gland.

“Lexa.”

“Hmm, Lexa,” Clarke whispers, pressing her body against Lexa’s, “please.”

“We don’t… Our people…” Lexa whispers, her body relaxing against her mind’s protests.

“Our people. Make them our people,” Clarke suggests.

That shakes Lexa out of her fog, she steps back again, holding Clarke back by her shoulder.

“We can’t. We might be at war tomorrow,” she states, clenching her jaw.

“We have omega’s like me. So many of us. If you let us stay, we’ll join together and be one. We can have so many more children.”

“You can not guarantee other’s will be willing to mate with my people. I will not have slaves in my clans again,” Lexa says.

“No, I can’t. But I can guarantee one.”

“One omega for the safety of a whole clan?” Lexa scoffs.

“We have more to offer, we can help your people too,” Clarke defends.

“It isn’t worth it,” Lexa mumbles.

“Maybe…” Clarke steps back, removing her shirt, “Maybe I can change your mind?”

Lexa can feel a twitch in her member at the sight of Clarke’s breasts.

“Please,” Clarke begs, her hands going to her pants.

She doesn’t get the chance to undo her pants, because Lexa is on her. 

The kiss is strangely gentle as Lexa pushes her towards the small cot, her hands replacing Clarke’s. Lexa’s quickly unbuttons her pants, pushing them down slightly as Clarke falls backwards. Lexa tears the pants from Clarke’s legs, throwing them into the corner. 

Clarke’s hands stop Lexa’s next move, coming to Lexa’s pants and yanking them down. Lexa’s dick flops against her shirt and they both let out a groan.

“You’re so big,” Clarke mumbles, grabbing it lightly. 

Lexa groans as Clarke leans forward, licking the tip. 

“Jok,” Lexa moans, her hand weaving into blonde hair.

“You going to fuck my mouth?” Clarke questions, leaning forward and taking half of Lexa in a single glide.

“Jok!” Lexa yells, her hand tightening in Clarke’s hair as her hips pump forward, forcing more of her dick down Clarke’s throat.

Clarke gags, pulling back, her hand pumping in her absence.

“Jok Clarke,” Lexa mumbles, looking down to meet blue eyes.

The slight gets to Lexa. A strand of thick spit from the tip of her dick to Clarke’s pouty lips, her eyes a clearer blue because of the tear tracks running down her cheeks. Clarke smirks up at the alpha, her hand still pumping the girl.

“So are you gunna fuck me, Heda?” Clarke questions.

The sound of her title used like an insult wakes the beast inside of Lexa. She lets out a growl before grabbing Clarke’s ankles, pulling her to the side of the bed. 

Clarke sucks in a breath as Lexa pumps her dick through her folds, but doesn’t go inside. Everytime she rocks forward, the tip of her dick grazes her clit in the best way, but it’s not enough. 

“Inside, Lexa,” Clarke begs, her legs wrapping around Lexa.

Lexa leans forward, careful of her injured shoulder and kisses Clarke. It’s unlike the one before, this one filthy and wet as Lexa reaches down to line them up. 

Lexa pulls back from the kiss, looking down into the clear blue eyes. 

“Spread your legs for me,” Lexa whispers, looking down at the girl, suddenly a thought hits her, “how old are you?”

“Isn’t it a little late to worry about age?” Clarke questions, spreading her legs.

“Taking one under age is punishable by dead. I want to know if I will be ended after this encounter,” Lexa states.

“I’m eighteen,” Clarke mumbles, her hand tangling in Lexa’s hair, “now will you please-”

Clarke ends in a moan as Lexa pushes into her, slowly but steady.

“Jok,” Lexa mumbles as she bottoms out.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Clarke says, connecting their lips again.

Lexa growls as she gives in to her alpha, finally. Her hips pick up speed as she gives in. Pretty soon she’s panting, drawing away from Clarke’s lips and pressing kisses to her neck. 

“Lexa, I’m going to…” Clarke moans, feeling herself getting close.

“Then do it,” Lexa orders, reaching in between their bodies and rubbing Clarke’s clit gently.

“Oh fuck!” Clarke yells, her body going stiff as her walls flutter around Lexa.

“Jok,” Lexa sighs, releasing into Clarke.

“Oh my gosh,” Clarke sighs as Lexa slumps into her body.

“Are you okay?” Lexa questions into Clarke’s neck.

“We didn’t mate.”

Lexa rolls to the side, looking at Clarke, “no we didn’t.”

“I thought we would.”

“Your heat will be here for awhile Klark, we have time. Rest for now.” 

Clarke suddenly feels it all catch up to her, her eyes drooping. She moves closer to Lexa, sticking her face into the swollen scent gland and is out before Lexa can say another word.

**Author's Note:**

> First time A/B/O. Was it worth it?


End file.
